One example of a distributor of this type is described in European patent application EP-0 248 755. Its receptacle includes a tube which is sufficiently flexible to expand very considerably when filled with a substance under pressure. As soon as a valve has been crimped in completely airtight manner on the tube, the pressure exerted on the substance by the tube is comparable to the filling pressure, with the resilient walls of the tube seeking to return to their original shape. As successive quantities of substance are dispensed, the internal pressure drops until the tube is no longer deformed. In order to implement this principle in practical manner, the flexible tube is additionally protected by a rigid external container which makes the dispenser easier to handle. A foam is advantageously disposed between the flexible tube and the rigid container in order to hold the various different envelopes of the receptacle in place within the dispenser.
The present invention retains the idea of prior deformation of a resilient receptacle for the purpose of putting the substance to be dispensed under pressure. However, it seeks to implement this principle in a manner which is simpler than that of the prior art. In particular, it is desirable for reasons of economy for the receptacle to be constituted by a single envelope.